Words Unsaid
by Kirenza
Summary: Yuri never was good at being romantic. Growing up as an orphan in the Lower Quarter, he had far more pressing concerns than whether the girl down the street had feelings for him. Fluri oneshot for Valentine's Day.


**A/N: **This is by far the longest fic I've written, and I had a total blast with it. It was supposed to be for Valentine's Day, but I got caught up with school work. So it's a day late, haha. I know Terca Lumireis (probably) doesn't have Valentine's Day, per se, but I couldn't really think of another name for it. Also, this is a Flynn/Yuri oneshot, so if that's not your thing, don't feel like you have to read.

That's enough babbling from me. Hope you enjoy it, and happy (belated) Valentine's Day!

* * *

The flowers may have been a bit much.

Yuri had never been skilled much when it came to romance; he had more pressing concerns growing up as an orphan in the Lower Quarter. He didn't have time to fret over whether that girl down the street had any feelings for him, even if she did have a pretty face. He'd talked to Judy, and to Estelle a little, too. But he still didn't have the slightest clue how it worked, what he should and shouldn't do.

When Yuri had bought the bouquet of white flowers earlier that day in Zaphias, the shopkeeper was positively gushing, asking who the lucky lady was, or perhaps they were for his mother? Yuri flinched initially, but kept his smile, making up an excuse that they were just for a friend. Back in his room, he set the flowers in a makeshift vase, stepping aside to regard them. He rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. They were so _girly;_ they screamed dainty, graceful, fair. Not like him at all.

"I should've just gotten chocolates."

Too late now. It wasn't like there would be people around to see when he presented them to Flynn, but all the looks he'd gotten while he'd carried them back home, those smiles and occasional coos from young women he passed in the streets—it was all so embarrassing.

At least he'd gotten everything ready in plenty of time. He'd bet Judy that Flynn wouldn't remember what day it was. You'd think that being the Commandant, making so many plans and embarking on so many missions, Flynn would be the one to remember dates and schedule things ahead of time. But every birthday that rolled around, every special little occasion, Flynn would forget until Yuri reminded him that very day.

It was Valentine's Day, and Yuri had taken time off work at Brave Vesperia. Judith had regarded him one of her sly little smiles at the request, gave him a gentle nudge in the ribs, and wished him good luck. Yuri knew he wouldn't be able to pull Flynn away from his duties until later that evening, but he didn't mind in the slightest. His plans would only be executable at night, anyway, and it would leave him with more time to just sit in his office, enjoying his company.

Winter had just begun to release its grasp on the royal town, and although a good deal of the snow had melted away, a chill still clung to the air. Even so, Yuri didn't even slip on a coat as he strolled out into the brisk morning and made his way to the castle, and began his ascent to Flynn's office. The bricks of the castle wall were slick and terribly cold against Yuri's fingers, but he gladly welcomed the challenge, his heart pounding in his throat every time his foot began to slip out from under him. At last he reached the window, relieved to find it had been propped open, and hoisted himself over the windowsill. Landing quietly on the floor in Flynn's office, he found it to be surprisingly empty. Papers lay scattered across the desk, suggesting that he'd recently been in.

Yuri returned to the window, perching on the sill and resting his eyes. He had all the time in the world right now to wait for Flynn's return, and he _had_ been working himself to the bone lately. A few moments of relaxation were totally justifiable. Sunlight beamed in from outside, keeping Yuri warm in the midwinter morning. He wasn't sure how long he dozed for, but he was jostled awake when the doors to the office opened. In came Flynn, his face practically buried in a report. He didn't even notice Yuri as he crossed to his desk and set the report aside, gathering up the scattered papers.

Quietly, Yuri approached his desk. As much as he wanted to surprise him, Yuri held himself back. He wasn't about to ruin the day he'd so carefully planned out.

"Already at work this early, huh?" Yuri said, resting a hand on the chair.

"I'm always at work early," Flynn replied, sorting through the piles of paper. "Lots to do, lots of people to see."

"I know I say this all the time, but you should really take a break."

"And I know that _you_ know I can't afford to."

"Excuses, excuses."

Evidently Flynn wasn't in the mood to argue, for he didn't reply, getting to work writing out some official-looking report. Yuri strolled away from the desk to explore the office, inspect the bookshelf, gaze at the imperial flag draped over the wall.

"It's not polite to pry into people's belongings," Flynn said from across the room.

"Geez, get off my back. I'm not even doing anything."

"If you're just going to wander around, you might as well go back home. You're distracting me."

Time for an intervention. Yuri returned to the desk, setting one hand on the table and resting the other on his hip. "Seriously, Flynn. You need to take a break."

"I seriously need to finish this report."

"Then take a break after."

Flynn sighed. "Fine. But please move elsewhere for the moment."

Yuri complied, returning to the window and gazing outside. He noticed a group of children play-fighting with sticks and toy swords, and he was brought back to his childhood in the Lower Quarter. Yuri had always been deft with a sword and swift on his feet, but somehow, he could never win against Flynn when they tussled. Despite his slim appearance, the blond-haired boy was surprisingly strong; even today, he had the upper hand against Yuri. Had to be expected, with all Flynn's years in the Knights. Not only that, but he was the Commandant now. He'd better hope he could fend for himself.

The constant scratching of Flynn's pen finally ceased, and a smirk overcame Yuri. He returned to the desk and wrapped his arm around Flynn's shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

"Can I get you anything?" Yuri asked. "Coffee, tea?"

"First, you can get your face off my neck," replied Flynn, gently trying to shift away from him. "What is it with you today?"

"Am I not allowed to be nice every once in a while?" Yuri spoke into his neck, voice buzzing pleasantly against his skin. He felt Flynn shudder beneath him.

"It's just... very distracting." Flynn's voice faltered, and Yuri's smirk grew. Oh, how he _loved_ to tease Flynn.

"You'd think you loved your precious empire more than me. Oh, wait. You do."

"Yuri, come on. You know how important my position is. I can't help being constantly buried in work." He paused. "Speaking of which, what about your duties? Slow day at Brave Vesperia?"

"I took the day off."

"Really. Well, then, I'm honored that you're spending your free time with me."

Yuri pressed his lips to Flynn's neck, trailing upward. "You better be."

Flynn finally turned to face him, capturing Yuri's lips with his own. Took him long enough. Yuri returned the kiss, deepened it, fire spreading through his veins. He braced a hand on the table, the other one tangling itself in Flynn's head of blond curls. He felt Flynn's fingers trace his jawline, trail back to his scalp, run through his hair. All too soon Flynn pulled away, a pleased little smile on his lips.

"Enjoying your break?" Yuri teased.

"Yes, thank you," he replied. "Do you have any other plans for today? I couldn't imagine you'd have the attention span to stay here all day, as much as I'd like it."

He knew it. Of course Flynn had forgotten.

"You know what day it is, right?" Yuri asked.

Flynn looked aside, contemplating. "It's the fourteenth." He was silent for a moment, seemingly awaiting a reply from Yuri. "Is there something going on today?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna get you some coffee." He straightened, starting for the door.

"Yuri, what are you talking about?" Flynn called after him.

"For cryin' out loud, just look at your calendar. You've got the date circled and everything."

He pushed open the office doors and exited, leaving Flynn to his confusion, and he couldn't help smirking again. Judy owed him _big._ Yuri strolled through the palace, nodding to Knights he recognized and nearly avoiding a confrontation with Sodia. He noticed Estelle in the garden, in a patch of sunlight and absorbed in a book. He should probably pay her a visit at some point, too. How long had it been since they'd last seen each other?

Coffee was already brewed in the kitchen, and it was a simple matter of filling a mug from the cupboards. It was nice, being allowed to wander the castle at his leisure—with a few restraints, of course. Yuri couldn't access the meeting rooms, the treasury, all the official and private areas of the castle. Not that he'd ever have a reason to access them, anyway. When he at last returned to the office, Flynn was nowhere to be seen. He must've finally remembered and dashed off to grab a last-minute gift.

Yuri set the coffee on his desk, steam still wafting from the mug. He searched around for a blank piece of paper and scrawled a quick note: _My place, tonight, whenever the hell you finish work_. As much as he would've liked to stay in Flynn's office for the rest of the day, Yuri knew it would be best to leave him be. Besides, it would make their meeting tonight all the better. What was that saying? Absence made the heart grow fonder? And so Yuri left through the window as he always did, grinning to himself all the while. Everything was going according to plan.

For a good part of the day, Yuri occupied himself with helping around the Lower Quarter. Even though it was his day off, for some reason, he just couldn't sit still and relax. Initially he had returned home after his visit to the palace, but his nerves were all over the place, sending his foot tapping against the floor when he was sitting. He started pacing the room at some point, and eventually Repede intervened. The dog nudged at his leg and towards the door. Yuri took the hint and departed his room, mind still swimming with thoughts of Flynn, of the white flowers sitting so innocently on the table and quietly mocking him.

The fresh midwinter air instantly cleared his mind as he again stepped into the morning. He set to work visiting old friends and helping fix broken doors or windows, and at one point chased off a group of teenage thugs threatening some poor girls. He crouched beside the girls and talked with them, giving them pointers on self-defense. He then bought a few meat pies and handed them off to desolate children he found wandering the streets. The smiles that broke out on their faces as they took the pies in bare hands battered by the cold sent warmth through him, and it brought a smile to his face, as well.

Yuri had been so caught up in his endeavors that he hadn't even noticed how much time had passed until the sky was aflame with the colors of twilight. A golden aura coated the royal city, and Yuri sat at a bench by the Lower Quarter fountain, reclining as he let out a breath. His back and legs ached from overuse, but it wasn't an unwelcome sensation. It was a reminder of all the accomplishments had made today, all those lives he had made just a little bit brighter. A light chuckle rose in his chest. He was always railing on Flynn for working himself too hard, and yet here he was, worked to the bone. Yuri felt he maybe understood him a little better now; he wouldn't mind doing this every day if it brought smiles to everyone's faces.

A grumble of hunger sounded in Yuri's stomach, reminding him that he'd forgotten to get lunch earlier. With his remaining pocket change, Yuri bought one more meat pie for himself and returned to his room, eating in silence and trying not to look at those flowers. For the second time that day he lay down for a nap, his bones and muscles practically sighing in relief as he curled up on his bed. He felt Repede hop onto it at his feet, a familiar warmth.

The room was dark when he awoke, and Repede no longer lay near him. Yuri rubbed his eyes, still groggy as he tried to fully wake up. After a minute he got to his feet to turn on the lights in his room. The first thing his eyes fell on when the lights came to life were those damn flowers, still sitting at the table. Maybe he should just toss them. He could just imagine Flynn now, gushing over them and saying how beautiful they were, how sweet Yuri was. Yuri half-heartedly kicked at the chair, shifting his glance away from those flowers and to the clock. Almost nine-thirty. Sounded about right.

A light knock on the door nearly made Yuri jump, and he nabbed the bouquet of flowers out of their vase, hiding them behind his back as he approached the door. He might as well at least _try_ to surprise him. Although he hated being romantic, he had to admit that he loved seeing that smile spread over Flynn's face whenever he was presented with gifts.

Yuri opened the door a crack to be sure it was indeed Flynn, and when the light from the room fell on that blond hair, he smiled and pulled the door open. Flynn stood there with that stupidly sweet smile of his, wearing a fancy double-breasted jacket and a soft blue scarf that matched the hue of his eyes. In his hands rested a small white box, decorated with a deep violet bow and a single rose tucked into it. It was all so romantic he wanted to gag.

"Are you just gonna stand there like an idiot?" Yuri teased, and Flynn hurried inside, embarrassed.

Yuri maneuvered around him to close the door and keep the flowers hidden behind his back. Flynn turned to him, holding the box out.

"Sorry it's not much, but I... forgot what day it was," he stammered.

"Just put it on the table," Yuri said, nodding over behind Flynn. "I want to give you mine first."

Flynn hurriedly set the box where Yuri requested and returned, awaiting Yuri's gift. Yuri cleared his throat, hands beginning to tremble. Before he had the chance to chicken out, Yuri thrust the bouquet before him.

"Happy..." he started, his voice a murmur, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Flynn beamed, taking the flowers in hand to inspect them, inhaling their scent, and Yuri's fingers clenched and unclenched as nerves roiled inside him. Not anger, exactly; more anticipation at his reaction.

"Thank you," Flynn said. "They're beautiful. And kind of ironic."

"How so?" Yuri asked, trying to keep the bite out of his voice.

Flynn chuckled. "They're lilies. They symbolize purity. And heaven knows you're as far as you can get from being pure."

"Pitch 'em."

Flynn's smile fell. "Excuse me?"

"Just throw them out." Yuri nodded his head to the window. He really should've just gotten chocolates.

"I can't do that!" Flynn exclaimed. "It'd be a waste of a perfectly good gift. Really, Yuri, they're beautiful. And I'm terribly grateful."

"It's embarrassing."

"No, it's not. It's sweet. I know you don't like being romantic, and you always treat it like some horrible disease. But it's not. It's a wonderful thing." He took the scent in again, smiling. "I'll put them in my room. It'll be like you're right there with me."

"Are you done yet?" Yuri quipped.

"Impatient as always, aren't we?" the blond chuckled.

Flynn stepped over to the table and placed the bouquet in the makeshift vase. Yuri was right behind him, picking up the box and finding it to be a bit heavy. He set it back down and slipped the rose out from underneath the bow. After a moment's hesitation he brought it to his nose, and the floral scent embedded itself in his mind, sent a strange sensation tingling through him. He had to admit, it was a pleasant odor. He set it inside the vase as well, in what space he could find, and tugged at the ribbon on the box. It easily slid apart, and he pulled the lid off.

"Damn," he murmured, impressed.

Inside sat a cake with rich brown icing and swirls of cream on top. Plump strawberries lay on each creamy dollop—leave it to Flynn to know his favorite fruit. Now that he looked at it, it was smaller than a full-blown cake. More the size of a pie, perfect for two to share.

"Sorry it's not much," Flynn said. "I asked the chefs at the castle to make it this afternoon, and Lady Estellise insisted on helping. She wanted to give you something, too."

"The hell are you apologizing for? You know how much I love cake." He paused, smiling. "Estelle helped make it, huh? I'll have to thank her tomorrow."

Flynn nodded. "I thought we could eat it before whatever you had planned."

"Don't have to ask me twice."

Yuri was quick to clear off the table and grab plates and utensils from the single tiny cupboard in his room. Flynn had removed his jacket and scarf, resting them behind his chair. He wore a black button-down shirt beneath, and Yuri rolled his eyes. Of course he'd dress up for this. Yuri wore the same tunic and jacket he always did, not seeing any reason to get dolled up for just one night.

As they sat at the table, Flynn was about to start cutting the cake, but Yuri gently batted his hands away and cut it himself. Fate would somehow find a way to ruin the thing if Flynn so much as touched it. Yuri could hardly contain his excitement as he transferred a slice to his own plate, digging in before Flynn had even gotten his own piece. Flavors exploded in his mouth: chocolate, strawberry, a hint of vanilla. It was smooth and rich and downright delectable, and before he knew it an empty plate sat before him.

"I take it you like it," Flynn chuckled.

"I think I may love it more than you," Yuri teased, getting himself a second slice.

By the time both had had their fill, only a small portion of the cake remained. Yuri would've gladly saved it for tomorrow, but there was no ice box in his room, and there was no point going all the way to the castle just for the sake of two slices of cake. Repede wouldn't want anything to do with it, either. With remorse Yuri set it in the trash, but not before saving the last two strawberries and popping them in his mouth. He hadn't eaten much that day, so he wasn't so full he thought he would burst. He was satiated, content. They sat around at the table just a little longer, chatting and laughing and enjoying each other's company. When the clock read ten o'clock, Yuri stood.

"There's one more thing I wanted to do tonight," he said. Yuri wandered over to his dresser, pulling out a spare blanket and, after contemplation, a thin coat. He slipped it on and walked over to the door, strapping his sword on as well. Just in case. "We're going out."

Flynn shrugged his coat and scarf on as well, forcing Yuri to wait as he did up all the silver buttons. Yuri let out a sigh, barely resisting the urge to tap his foot impatiently. When at last he was ready, Yuri let him go out first, putting out the lights before departing. Outside in only a few clouds drifted by in the moonlight. Wordlessly he set out, Flynn right at his side.

As Yuri directed them into a more rural area of Zaphias, the city slowly fell away behind them. Fields of grass and trees rolled out ahead rather than the clusters of buildings. He knew it was dangerous, going out more into the open this late at night without the barrier surrounding the city anymore. But they wouldn't be thatfar into the wild. Besides, the two could fend for themselves, and Repede had a knack for sensing whenever his master was in danger. It was perfectly safe.

Yuri stopped at the top of a hill and threw the blanket out onto the ground. It wasn't that big, and wouldn't cover all the grass beneath them, but at least their coats wouldn't get dirty. He lay down atop the blanket, waiting as Flynn slowly sat beside him, and Yuri rested his hands behind his neck.

"Remember how we used to stargaze sometimes as kids?" Yuri said.

"Yes, now that you mention it," Flynn said. "It's been a long time since then, hasn't it."

"C'mon, lay down. It's way easier that way."

Flynn settled down beside him, and Yuri took his hands out from behind his neck. It was nice, having Flynn's warmth beside him and chasing away just a little bit of the cold. His eyes roamed the heavens, listing off what constellations he remembered in his mind. He easily found Brave Vesperia, the brightest star, and smiled. It brought back memories of his journey with Estelle, Karol, Judith—everyone, memories both painful and comforting, fond memories near and dear to his heart. He remembered those nights when all hope had seemed lost, that night when he'd killed Ragou. Yuri shook his head of the memory, cursing himself. It wasn't the right time or place to dwell in such dark thoughts.

"Where is Brave Vesperia?" Flynn eventually asked. "The star?"

"Right up there." Yuri pointed above, to the left of them. Flynn quickly spotted it, letting out a sound of realization."It's the brightest one. Man, I thought you knew that."

"I'd forgotten. And I wasn't sure where it would be this time of year."

As Yuri's hand returned to his side, it rested atop Flynn's. He battled with the idea of grabbing hold of it, or if he should shift away, or maybe he should just leave it there? Flynn made a decision for him, linking their fingers together. Yuri shifted his focus to the blond, who regarded him with those clear blue eyes, smiling. He brought Yuri's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it lightly.

"Thank you for tonight," Flynn said, returning their hands to his side.

"Yeah, sure thing. I figured you'd like a change of pace, with all that work you've got."

Flynn nodded. "You're right about that. It's been far too long since we've done anything like this."

Silence overcame them, and they both studied the heavens, the stars gleaming like fresh dew. After a while Yuri released Flynn's hand and rolled onto his side to face him. Still laying on his back, Flynn regarded Yuri with a slight tilt to his head, like he always did when he was curious. Yuri brought a hand to his hair, slowly drawing his fingers through it, and Flynn closed his eyes with a smile.

Slowly, hesitantly, Yuri leaned in. He kissed Flynn then, and he tasted of sugar and chocolate, of stardust, peace, and warmth. It was slow and steady and reassuring, and perfectly conveyed all those words Yuri never could seem to say.


End file.
